Sakura Kiss
by Companioncube1498
Summary: It's summer and Haruhi Fujioka had been left alone because her father, Ranka, has gone out for a business. Haurhi though has became very ill. What happens when Hikaru and Kaoru find her in the middle of the street about to be hit by a car and with no one to care for her?


**Hi :D This is my first Ouran highschool Host Club fanfic! I hope you like it please review! Sadly I do not own ouran highschool host club but if i did there would be a 2nd series and Haruhi would end up with the twins but sadly I don't own it:( with that being said, lets began**

* * *

I was walking when I felt a sharp pain in my head. I shook it away and continued walking. I took a deep breath as I looked around. A lot of summer time flowers where blooming. It was nice to have some peace for once. It was the beginning of summer which meant no hosting, well at least not every day. We were supposed to meet every 3 weeks for a host club meeting or to host for customers. I've been letting my hair grow so now it reaches the middle of my back.

My dad's on a trip for business so I won't see him in a while; luckily he left me some money to get through summer. But I think he hid my regular clothes because all I have left now is pink, frilly or more girl-like than my usual clothes. I let out a huge sigh as I looked at the clothes I was wearing at the moment.

My hair is in two pigtails, held up by two pink ribbons and I'm wearing one of the many sundresses that fill my closet now, it's a pale pink with a sunflower stitched at the bottom. And yellow pale sandals.

Suddenly the pain comes back stronger and my vision becomes blurry. I stop for a moment to hold my head before continuing walking. I keep walking into people or stumbling into them. Soon I can't walk straight. Suddenly I trip and fall into the middle of the road. I try to get up but I keep falling.

People around me whisper to each other none of them offering to help. Suddenly I hear the sound of car wheels on pavement and look up to see a blurry white car heading straight for me. I try to get up but I keep slipping I watch in terror as it comes closer and closer. I shield my face with my hands even though I know it won't be enough to save me from the crash. I hear kids scream and mothers whisper worriedly to them.

I guess I'll be there soon.

With you in heaven…Mother…..

Suddenly another black long car screeches in front of me, stopping the other car just in time.

"Haruhi!" I hear two familiar voices scream as they rush out of the car. I fell two pairs of arms wrap around me.

"Haruhi are you okay?!" The two voices speak in unison, concern filling their voices.

"Hikaru, Kaoru?" I asked. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I start coughing violently. I coughed up something crimson on the pavement. I look at the blurry red puddle in terror as I taste the bitter taste of blood fill my mouth. Suddenly I'm lifted off the ground and rushed to the car.

"Take us to the nearest hospital, NOW!" I hear the twins speak in unison. They turn to me.

"Haruhi just wait a bit, we'll be at the hospital soon." Kaoru's voice says. I start seeing spots and I grab their hands and hold onto them tightly. My eyes start fluttering and soon my world's black.

~Hikaru's Pov~

"Haruhi, wake up." I whisper to her as her eyes close. I grip her hand tighter and grit my teeth. Me and Kaoru were going to visit Haruhi because she hadn't been answering her phone lately and we've been worried about her. If we only had come a bit earlier this wouldn't have happened! Suddenly I feel Kaoru's hand on my back.

"It's okay, she'll be okay." He says smiling softly at me. But I can tell by his eyes that he's thinking the same thing as me. The limo stops and I immediately dash out, carrying Haruhi. Me and Kaoru rush to the door of the hospital. Kaoru swings the door open and I rush in. We run up to the front desk and start speaking hurriedly.

"Get her an emergency room! She just coughed up blood a few moments ago before blacking out-" Me and Kaoru tried to continue but the nurse shushed us and called some doctors. A few Doctors dash out and take Haruhi from my arms. We rush with them into a small room. The doctor places Haruhi on the bed and hooks her up to an IV. She turns to me and Kaoru.

"Keep an eye on her, tell me if she starts coughing or complains about pain." The red headed doctor then heads out without any other words. Me and Kaoru sit on chairs on both sides of Haruhi. Kaoru to her right and me to the left, odd usual it's the other way. We grab her hands, Kaoru her right and me her left. We then use our spare hands to hold each other's extra.

"Please be okay, please be okay…" Me and Kaoru whisper holding back our tears.

~Haruhi's Pov~

My eyes flutter open and it takes me a bit to get used to the lighting.

"She's awake!" I hear Kaoru yell. Hikaru and Kaoru wrap their arms around me and I smile softly.

"What did you think you were doing?!" Hikaru suddenly scolds me. I look up and see tiny tears forming in his eyes. I look away.

"I was getting this weeks' groceries." I said frowning slightly. He never sounded so…serious.

"In your current condition?,Couldn't Ranka do it?!" Kaoru suddenly scolds me. I look at him in shock. He's not usually the loud one.

"I only had a miner headache when I went out, besides…" I trailed off.

"My dad's out on business." The twins looked at me shocked.

"He left you alone when you were sick?!" They yelled angrily. I glared at them and hit them on the head, not hard enough to hurt them though.

"I made_ sure_ that my dad didn't know I was sick! He worries too much." The twins glared at me again.

"Why didn't you call us or one of the other hosts then? We could've watched you and make sure you were okay!" They said their voices cracking. I looked up again to see small tears forming into larger ones.

"I just didn't want to worry or bother you guys.." I said feeling a pang of guilt hit me as I thought how I hadn't called any of them yet.

"Worry us! Worry us?! Haruhi if me and Kaoru didn't see you when we did you would be dead!" Hikaru yells suddenly. I grab them both and bring them into a hug.

"I'm sorry.." I whisper

"I really am.." The twins look at me with a surprised look before snuggling my head.

"Oh we forgive you ya little mut!" They say in unison. My eye twitched slightly. To think they were scolding me a moment ago.

"But be more careful Haruhi we don't have a replacement if our toy gets broken." Kaoru says teasingly. I roll my eyes and the guys sit themselves down. Suddenly I notice that none of the other hosts are here.

"Where are the other hosts?" I ask curiously. They sigh in unison and reply,

"If we called Tamaki he'd baby you, If we called Honey-sempia he'd tried to give you a bunch sweets, If we called Mori-sempai he'd bring Honey-sempia and Kyoya would exploit you current conditions for the benefit the Host club in some way." I laugh and they look at me a bit shocked. I wipe away a tear from laughing so hard.

"I'm sorry it just seems you seem to have thought it all out." They chuckle.

"Guess so." They reply. Suddenly a red headed doctor comes in.

"Visiting hours are _over_." She said glaring a bit at the twins. They glared right back and replied,

"Do you know who we are?" They glared a bit at her and suddenly her eyes widened.

"Oh I'm sorry, Please stay as long as you want." She replied dashing out of the room. I glanced at them with an eyebrow raised.

"Connections, family name gets around fast." They replied. I rolled my eyes.

"So why haven't you answered any of our calls?" Kaoru asked me tilting his head. I scratched the back of my head.

"Sorry about that. I need to charge my phone." Hikaru tilted his head.

"What about your home phone?" He asked. I laughed lightly and replied,

"It's been on mute, too many spam calls." Suddenly he and Kaoru looked at each other and leaned over to me.

"We thought you stopped wearing extensions for your hair." They said tugging on my pigtails.

"Oww! Stop it!" I yelled pushing them away slightly.

"This is my _real _hair I've been letting it grow." I said a bit irritated. They both gave me a questioning look.

"_Prove_ it." They said together. I sighed and undid my pigtails and let my hair fall down. They both stared at me wide-eyed and their faces were a light pink. They both reached out to touch it.

"It's soft, unlike extensions." Kaoru said. Hikaru runs his hand through my hair.

"And none of it fell out when I ran my hand through it." Hikaru said. They looked at each other and grinned evilly.

"Only one more way to know if it's real~." They said. Suddenly they tugged roughly on my hair.

"Ah! What are you doing you idiots!" I pushed them off me and they smiled.

"It's real." The said nodding at each other. Soon they started staring at me again and soon they were pink again. I sighed and put my hair up in a bun.

"Awww!" They whined tugging at my sundress sleeves.

"You look so cute with your hair down!" They whined. I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Too bad." I replied. They frowned but then Kaoru blinked and said,

"Hey by the way, why are you wearing a sundress?" I looked away blushing a bit.

"My dad hid all my regular clothes and replaced them with pink, frilly stuff." They smiled and smiled.

"Way to go dad!" They said. I hit them lightly on the head when the door opened.

"We are closing the hospital soon so all visitors must leave, also must stay the night for observation." Said the red-headed doctor before. The twins looked up at her glaring.

"You said we could stay as long as we want," Hikaru began

"Not 'until night time'." Kaoru finished.

"Plus we're her care takers for the summer." They said in unison. I should have known better than to tell them I was home alone.

"So we're staying the night." They said smiling. She nodded and dashed off. She soon came back with a fluffy blanket. I gritted my teeth as I looked at the thin piece of fabric I got to sleep with.

When she left they took of their shoes and climbed onto the foot of the bed. They glance up at me.

"Wanna share a blanket with us?" They asked looking at my cruddy one. I shook my head.

"Nah I'm fine, thanks anyway." I looked out the window and saw dark clouds forming; hopefully I would be asleep before the storm started.

I realized the twins had no pillows so I tossed them two of mine, leaving me with one. They looked up at me.

"You sure you don't want your pillows?" They asked. I shook my head before replying.

"You guys said you're going to be my care-takers for the summer which means you'll be reasonable for making sure I get a comfy room. Tonight We're in _my_ hospital room so it's _my_ Job to make sure _your_ comfy." They looked at me shocked and I continued.

"Besides I can always fold the pillow up so it's like having two." They nodded and mumbled to themselves about it being a 'commoner' trick.I lied down and closed my eyes.

"Good night Hikaru, Good night Kaoru." I said.

"'Night Haruhi~." The twins said in unison. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

~Kaoru's Pov~

I Sat up with Hikaru and looked out the window.

"Thunderstorm.." We whispered as the first low grumble roared. We looked over and saw Haruhi fidgeting in her sleep. Me and Hikaru looked at eachother before smirking evilly.

"You thinkin what I'm Thinkin?" I asked.

"If what you're thinking is that we sleep next to Haruhi until the thunderstorms over to make sure she'll be okay and wake up before she wakes up to make sure she won't yell at us then, yes." Hikaru replied. I laughed.

"You read my mind." We quickly took the shabby blanket off Haruhi and put our soft one on her before snuggling next to her. I was at her right and Hikaru her left. I laughed lightly

"We're reversed." I whispered. He nodded and smiled. We looked down at Haruhi and took her hair our out a bun. Suddenly there was a flash of lightning and a roar of thunder that followed it. Haruhi let out a small whimper before pulling us both closer and cuddling us. Me and Hikaru blushed at this before wrapping our arms around her. We both buried our faces in her hair. It was soft, warm and smelled like strawberries. I blushed for noticing this. Hikaru suddenly kissed my forehead lightly.

"Good night Kaoru." He whispered. I smiled and held his hand tightly.

"Good night Hikaru." I whispered. We both looked down at Haruhi and smiled.

"Good night Haruhi." We whispered together before falling asleep.

* * *

**Chapter one done :D Please review if you like it so far :D. I'll update soon. CompanionCube1498 is out :P**


End file.
